1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for smoothing and cleaning molded ceramics. More specifically, this invention provides an apparatus and method for manually smoothing and cleaning semi-hardened ceramic articles, such as vases, cups, dolls, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. were discovered: 2,132,889 to Ayres; 2,447,327 to Gerrits et al.; 4,314,426 to Friend; Des. 267,439 to Gibson; Des. 267,591 to Gibson; 4,694,618 to Eberhart et al.; 2,527,089 to Adams; 1,660,351 to Pataki; 2,529,434 to Walker; 4,071,983 to Thielen; 2,332,307 to Demms; 2,123,889 to Gleason; 2,446,653 to Kelly; and No. 3,874,126 to Catlin et al. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the apparatus and method of this invention.